


Will you?

by vampsvngs



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fancy Restaurant, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, chan loves younghyun a lot, domestic boyfriend, proposal, pure fluff, smut implied, soft, younghyun loves chan a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Younghyun has been wanting to ask this question for a while.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Bang Chan
Kudos: 26





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t repost/steal my fic <3

Younghyun loves his boyfriend, Chan, a lot. Their story is like most, they started off as childhood best friends, even though there is an age gap of three years. Their parents had been very close, and still are to this day. Once the two of them were in their mid-teens, they had confessed to each other but waited until Chan started college to date. The couple has been together for about five years now.

Younghyun cherishes those five years a lot and most likely will for the years to come in the future.

Moving in with Chan was probably one of his most happiest moments. Being able to be around the younger male 24/7 fills his body up with so much warmth. He feels like today will most  _ definitely  _ top that.

Currently, Younghyun is staring at himself in the mirror, making sure what he is wearing looks presentable. Chan is at the grocery store, picking up a few things so the elder thought it would be the perfect time for him to get ready for what he has planned later on.

“Baby! I’m home!”

Speaking of the angel.

“I’m upstairs!” he yells back.

It takes a few minutes but Chan eventually makes it upstairs to their room. “Oh,” he says as he walks in, “you’re dressed up really nice.”

“I have something planned,” he starts with a smile, “go dress up for me, angel.” He places a kiss on the younger males cheek.

Chan smiles widely, “Okay!”

Younghyun smiles fondly as he watches his boyfriend run around their room, picking out clothes to wear. “Don’t be too long, baby,” he says as Chan walks to the bathroom door.

“Will do!”

It doesn’t take long for Chan to get ready, he’s out of the bathroom in, at least, fifteen minutes. When Chan walks out, Younghyun’s eyes widen slightly.

“What?” Chan questions, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“You just look beautiful, like you always do,” the elder says. This causes the pink on Chan’s cheeks to darken a little.

“Shush,” the younger mutters. “Let’s just go.”

“As you wish!” Younghyun takes Chan’s hand in his own and they head toward the front door, walking outside together. They get into Younghyun’s car, making sure they look okay and have everything they need, then they are off.

The drive was only about twenty minutes long. Younghyun parks them in front of a restaurant, this restaurant has Chan staring at it with wide eyes and an open mouth. “You made reservations  _ here _ ?” he asks, looking at the older.

This makes Younghyun smile a little, “Yeah, I did.”

“This place is expensive, baby!” The elder can hear the panic in Chan’s voice, making him chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ve been saving up to take you here, I have enough for it,” he explains.

“If we don’t, I’m paying for part of the bill. You can’t stop me from doing so,” Chan says, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. Younghyun couldn’t help but smile at the younger males cuteness.

“Okay, I won’t stop you,” he says, smiling more.

Soon after they were done talking, the both of them get out of the car and head for the entrance of the restaurant. They walk in, going straight to the front desk area.

“Last name, please,” the lady says when the two approach her. There’s a small smile on her face.

“Kang,” Younghyun answers.

She looks down at her book, trying to find his last name, and says, “Okay, follow me.” Which they do so.

They follow her to a more private area of the restaurant, the lights here are a bit dimmer than the ones out front. Chan looks at the area in awe. The lady sits them at a table for two, and places two menus in front of them.

“Would you like to start off with any wine?” she asks.

“Just some sparkling white wine will do,” Younghyun answers, smiling some.

“Alright! I will be back with your wine in a few minutes,” she says then turns around, leaving the two alone.

“This place is so beautiful,” Chan says, looking around at the place still.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Younghyun says. He smiles when he notices a blush forming on Chan’s cheeks.

“Shut up,” the younger mutters, looking down at his hands. He’s trying to hide his blush from the elder, though it’s not working that well.

When Chan starts to go through his menu, the elder stops him, Chan gives him a questioning look. “I already have our meal planned, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Chan closes the menu and says, “Oh, okay!”

Seconds later, their waiter comes back and pours them both a glass of wine. “Are you ready to order your food?” she asks once she is done.

“We are. I would like to have your lobster with two of your house salads and some of your garlic bread. Is that alright with you, Channie?” the elder says, looking at a blushing Chan.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.”

“Perfect! I’ll be back with your food here shortly.” The lady grabs their menus and heads off.

It stays silent between the two for a bit, just the two of them sipping on their wine. “What was this for, by the way?” Chan asks, breaking the silence.

“It’s a surprise and you’ll find out after our dinner,” Younghyun answers, smirking slightly.

Chan whines out, “I have to wait?”

“So impatient,” the elder tsks, “It won’t be a long wait baby, I promise.” Chan just playfully pouts, giggling soon after.

The lady brings their food out after another thirty or less minutes. Once she leaves, they begin to dig into their food. Younghyun watches Chan struggle a little to open the lobster leg, he eventually does so. The elder becomes amused at the reaction Chan gives after eating a piece.

“Oh my god, this is so good!” he says, taking another bite.

“I’m glad you like the food,” the other says, smiling at his boyfriend.

Younghyun waits until their dinner is almost gone before intertwining his hand with the younger males. He squeezes lightly while smiling fondly. “Is it time for my surprise?” Chan asks, looking up at the other.

“Yeah, it is,” he answers. Chan lets out a little squeal of excitement, making Younghyun laugh. “I want to start this off by saying that I’m beyond glad to have spent these past five years with you, Channie. Even if I had to choose, my pick would still be you. You’re amazing, smart, gorgeous, funny, and the best boyfriend that  _ anyone  _ could ever ask for.”

Chan’s eyes sparkle with tears, along with love and fondness for the man in front of him.

“I want to spend many more years with you being by my side. So, I will ask this one question,” Younghyun removes his hand from Chan’s, getting up seconds after, to stand in front of the younger male. He reaches into his pocket as he gets down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” he asks, opening up the box, with the ring inside.

By now, Chan has tears streaming down his cheeks. “Y-yes, I would love t-to marry you!” He leans down and crushes the elder in a hug. They pull away from the hug soon after, only to connect their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Younghyun pulls away, only a few centimeters, “Let’s finish up the rest of our food and head home, yeah?” He rests his hand on the younger males thigh, squeezing it lightly.

Chan’s cheeks flush a light pink, making Younghyun chuckle. “Yeah, that sounds good.” For the rest of their dinner, Younghyun teases Chan, in many  _ different _ ways. This helps with Chan hurrying up so they can make it home faster. The younger male ends up getting Younghyun back in the car, on their way home, making it even between them.


End file.
